The invention concerns a laser cutter machine for cutting electrically conducting workpieces with a laser cutting head movable relative to the workpiece to be cut and spaced from the latter. The laser cutting head has at least one electrically conducting part, such as an electrically conducting laser nozzle, and the machine includes an arrangement for controlling the parameters of the cutting process. Furthermore, the invention concerns a process for laser cutting of electrically conducting workpieces with a laser cutting head separated from the workpiece to be processed moving at a distance relative to the latter, and the parameters of the cutting process being controlled.
Automated processing machines of this type, as well as the processes mentioned, are customary for carrying out a number of processing measures. In particular, in the case of cutting relatively thick workpieces made of stainless steels, and in this case above all in the case of controlling cutting in the area of corners of workpieces, there can be difficulties in assuring the desired cutting quality. Thus, under the circumstances described, occasionally it may be observed that the laser cutting beam cannot maintain the required cutting depth and accordingly it has to be guided along the cutting line repeatedly and/or with changed cutting parameters until it effects separation of the workpiece.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the problems described above.